


Day 2: Fear

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Electrocution, F/F, Nami (One Piece) is a badass, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Vivi is not weak, but neither are their enemies. Nami can't help but worry.





	Day 2: Fear

Nami spun on her heel, lightning arcing from the far end of her climatact and crackling around her in a perfect ring. The mooks trying to gang up on her dropped as one, twitching feebly, and she utilised the second of breathing room to look around. Luffy was yelling somewhere just out of sight, probably still looking for the captain of the crew that had attacked them. Zoro and Sanji, well, that melee of destruction in the opposite direction of Luffy could only be coming from the two of them. Usopp, a glance showed, was still perched on the yardarm above her with his slingshot drawn. With Chopper and the older members of the crew off exploring the other side of the island, that only left...

Nami’s heart jumped as she spun on her heel, eyes landing on the empty space where vivi had been holding her own just a minute ago. “Vivi!” she screamed, spinning further, lightning crackling anxiously up and down her staff. She couldn’t see her girlfriend anywhere, and while Vivi wasn’t _weak_ by any measure, her skills were better suited for ambush than full frontal assault. If she’d been hurt, if she’d been _killed_ -

“Nami!” Usopp’s shout jerked her back to the battle as a pop green whistled past her ear, ensnaring a hulk of a man with brass knuckles who’d almost gotten the drop on her.

The ring of lightning trick wouldn’t work again, but the remaining enemies seemed to be massing for a rush. Nami smiled grimly, and began spinning her climatact as she generated a stream of weather balls. “Usopp, keep them together!” she called, projecting her voice up towards the sniper.

“On it!” a spray of seed pellets shot out, landing on either side of the group and quickly sprouting. Nami had long since given up trying to figure out how those things could grow on literally anything, and so instead focused on mustering up a weather egg. She had to finish this fight so she could find Vivi.

“Weather egg, thunderstorm tempo!” she cried out, swinging her staff down and launching the egg of static charge into her prepared storm of weather balls. The bubbles popped as static surged between them, and a second later lightning rained down on the clustered pirates. Usopp whooped above her, but Nami’s heart remained in her throat. Sanji and Zoro’s fight was winding down, Luffy’s seemed to be coming to a climax, and there was still no sign of Vivi.

“Nami!”

She whirled, and barely glimpsed a flash of blue and brown before she was nearly knocked on her ass by the impact of her girlfriend crashing into her. “Thank goodness you’re alive.” Vivi gasped, arms tightening as Nami dropped her climatact to return the embrace.

“Thank goodness I’m alive?” she laughed, short and sharp as she pulled back, a grin spreading painfully wide across her cheeks. “Thank goodness _you’re_ alive! You just vanished and I-” her voice caught, tears welling in her eyes as the blinding adrenaline of battle rushed out of her all at once. “I thought-”

“I’m so sorry.” Vivi pulled her in close again, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “There was a fruit user, I had to get him in the water.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Nami breathed, burying her face in Vivi’s shoulder. To lose any of her nakama would be like losing a limb; but to lose Vivi, especially so soon after they’ve been reunited? She could only imagine it would be like losing her own heart.


End file.
